Man in Red
by Koom
Summary: A remake of the Gang's first meeting of Vincent Valentine. Please be kind, R&R. It might even be funny! I wrote the first part when I was seven!
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is the first FF7 story I did. About ... 10.. years ago. (Minus the spelling mistakes of a seven year old Fanboy)  
It's about when the team first meet Vincent, the team being Cloud, Cid, and Aerith.  
Re-written Script to the game. 

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Characters, settings, weapons, or location names used in this Fanfiction. All of the above copyright Sqaure Enix/ Square Soft.

-------------------------------------------

"The sicko who made this 'game' is a jerk!" Aerith announced, trying desperately to untangle her hair after the horrid abomination upstairs had blasted her with all the force of the hurricane.

"We know... you've said that three times already girl!" Cid bellowed, relighting his trademark cancer stick, after having a small lakes worth of water dumped on him.

"This Key better open something good..." Cloud mumbled, pacing slightly ahead of Cid and Aerith, as they trailed behind him sorting themselves out. He was certain that Aerith had plaited the same one of her hip length ponytails around three times by now.

After trudging down a dizzying, and terrifyingly dis-repaired staircase, and a cavern infested with rats, which seemed intent on making a nest somewhere in Aerith's dress, must to her well announced dismay, resulting in cloud having to carry her throughout the length of the basement tunnel, while she whimpered something into his shoulder, the trio finally found the door they were looking for.

Nothing special. Just a plain wooden door. With an unwelcoming smell sifting through a couple of little cracks.

Cloud led the way, with Aerith standing behind him, still wrestling with her hair. It was the first time Cloud had seen her TRULY angry.  
Cid brought up the rear, taking a few puffs of his cigarette, and looking up and down the tunnel uncertainly.

Cloud gave the lock a go, and a resounding 'click!' signalled that an entrance was now available. After taking no more than three exact steps into the room, Cloud's heart skipped a beat. They were standing in a tomb, for certain. Four coffins were around them, one in each corner, the corpses, hanging half way out of their selected resting place, either as a result of graverobbers, or an attempt to move house.

Aerith gave a half scream, flapped her hands, attempted to run, bouncing off of CLoud, and into an un-prepared Cid. Landing them both in the coffin on their left by some evil means. A few un-intelligable sounds followed. The most of it being either a stream of Profanity from Cid, as well as complaints of a busted knee, and shrieks of utter horror from the Flower Girl in Pink, who now had a half decomposed corpse halfway up her dress, and wrapped around her horribly.

After taking a moment to memorise this for the sake of future blackmail, Cloud stepped over, and Yanked Aerith up with one hand, and brushed her totally clean with the other. Returning a faint smile, albeit still terrified of the room, to her lips.

Cid made his own way out of the coffin, giving it a hefty kick, which made the wooden corpse crate slide accross the floor by about a foot.

Cloud surveyed the room. Four coffins. The walls, in a bad a state as the rest. But another Coffin. Another, better kept, coffin. Laying right in front of them, as if begging to be searched. Although one could ponder, why it hadn't already been raided when the rest of the coffins were grave-robbed.

Thinking ahead of Cloud, Aerith had moved to the side of the coffin to investigate. Silent wonder at why it was so well kept crossed her mind, but childish curiosity forced her hands to disobey her fear ridden heart, and push the lid slightly ajar.

"Um.. Aerith? I don't think that's a good idea-" Cloud was cut off by the airless gasp of terror Aerith let out, as a smooth golden claw shot from the coffin and grasped her wrist.

A lot happened in a short space of time. Cloud's sword came into his hands, Cid's spear was un-clasped and ready to go. Aerith found her voice, and was able to scream, and the claw that had a grasp on her wrist, suddenly yanked her inside, muffling any noises of begging for mercy she was currently making.

Inside the coffin, Aerith was greeted by two solid blood red eyes. They scanned her up and down, but without feeling. She looked upon the owner of these eyes. A face, so pale he didn't seem alive. No expression. Totally blank. Almost as if he was a corpse. She whimpered to this stranger to let her go, but one of his hands rose. No, his ONE hand rose, his other was that golden claw that had captured her so quickly. His good hand rose to her face, and brushed some stray brands of hair out of the way. Again his eyes wandered over her. They searched her, looking deep within her own emerald eyes as tears of terror began to fill them. She couldn't defend herself like this, and the other's always defended her most of the time anyway.

Before anything else could happen, the Lid of the coffin flew off, and Cloud valiantly dragged Aerith from the coffin and back about three feet. She half hid behind Cloud, but peeked round him so as to see her red eyed corpse.

Said red eyed corpse, was also wearing a black and crimson ensemble to match, complete with cape. And he had just floated from the within the coffin, to stand on the brim, as if he were weightless.

"What the FUCK is THAT!" Cloud found himself shouting. Aerith would chastise him later, for sure. Right now, Cid agreed with his example.

"He's a fucking vampire! Run for your lives!" Cid attempted to do just that, but opening the door, he was met with a face. TWO faces, to be exact. Two, dead, faces. Joined as one. "Holy crap! Siemese zombie thing!" Fleeing back into the room, taking Cloud and Aerith with him, but not too close to the 'vampire' Cid attempted to draw his spear to beat back the 'siemese zombie.  
He couldn't unlatch it in time, and Cloud was too busy watching his back for the red-garbed stranger, and comforting a shreiking Aerith.

Suddenly, a deafening crack rang out through the caverns. After a few seconds of silence, the head on the right hand side of the creature was missing, and was followed by the arm and leg as they broke off and burned away into nothing.  
Before they could assess what had dispatched half of their foe, the mysterious man in red swooped down, and slashed the other head into oblivion with his Golden claw.

As the stranger turned around, the lights in the chamber chose that exact moment to flicker out.


	2. Chapter 2

Second part of my panic-ridden take on the first meeting of Vincent.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. ... yet. So no suing!

--------------------------------------------

A lot of things happened at once, for the second time in about five minutes too.  
Aerith whimpered, and hid under Cloud's arm, Cid swore under his breath, sounding utterly terrified, and Cloud's eyes darted around the room, searching the blackness for any sign of their adversarie.  
All the while, they were backing up towards the very coffin he had rose from not five minutes before.  
They heard his breathing, but couldn't decipher the warning, as they all seemed more satisfied with screaming and fall back as his face appeared from the shadows.  
Straight into the coffin...

Cid and Cloud landed side by side, and Aerith disappeared under the two, gasping and spluttering for air through Cloud's weight and Cid's smoke.  
Suddenly, the coffin lid was drawn over them. Thinking they had been fooled, Cloud and Cid were about to attempt an escape, until something clicked in front of them, and they felt weight on top of them. Cid lit a match, and stiffled a rather un-characteristic scream, at the sight of a pale faced man laying on top of both he and Cloud.

Cid's spear didn't even make it into the coffin with them. Cloud's sword was useless,due to obvious reasons regarding size. And Aerith was muttering something about making peace with god. Furthermore, their adversarie had a fairly menacing looking gun, hovering over them.

"...charmed." He muttered. 'What a bunch of misfit looters' he thought over in his head.

"Who the hell.. are you...?" Cloud squeaked out. For the first time showing fear.

"Valentine.."

The name would have sounded comically nice if said name wasn't in total command of their lives right now. He continued talking, but seemingly with difficulty, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"What do you want-?" A stuttering Cid was cut off buy the dominating Mr Valentine as he continued.

"I want to know why you woke me up." The red garbed man stated in a monotone.

Cloud could feel Aerith biting into his shoulder in fear. Secretely wincing at the girls terrified antics, he attempted to recompose himself.

"We were just.. exploring. We heard that somebody was locked up down here...?"

Mr Valentine didn't seem amused. Nor did he show any other kind of emotion.

"Hello. Goodbye. Stay out. Let me sleep."

With that confusingly fast statement, he flung off the coffin lid, and sent Cloud and Cid after it a screaming mass of limbs. Shaking his head, he lifted up the limp form of Aerith, the one person who seemed either the nicest, or hated his appearance the most, from the coffin. She had passed out from fear, and was icy to the touch.

Carefully placing the frail form down, he was about to settle himself back into his 'bed' when the Choco-headed male called out.

"We were just curious if you knew about Sephiroth!"

Valentine stopped. He turned witha swish of his cape, to face the two men, who sinze had regained their footing and weaponry.

"You know Sephiroth-?" He half replied, before Spiky cut him off again.

"You know Sephiroth?!"

'Mental Note' Valentine said in his head. 'Shoot further intruders.'

------------------------------------------

Welp, I know it's time to update when I start recieving the 'Hey, are you dead?' Mail.

Plus I don't wanna disappear - 


End file.
